This invention relates to a method of determining the completeness of a permanent wave procedure performed on hair. More specifically, it relates to the use of a tracer chemical in one of the crucial steps of a permanent wave treatment to mark those curls which have been properly treated, thus avoiding the expensive and embarrassing need to repeat the entire procedure.
The present procedure of creating a so-called "permanent wave" in hair is a time-consuming multi-step process. The process involves wetting the hair, dividing the hair into sections, rolling each section of hair sandwiched between two end wraps onto perm rods, treating each rolled section of hair with permanent wave solution, allowing the solution time to alter the structure of the hair, rinsing the hair, blotting the hair dry, applying a neutralizer solution to each rolled section of hair which reestablishes structure to the hair in the rolled orientation, removing the perm rods, and a final rinsing or washing of the hair before it is cut, blown dry, or set.
Despite the fact that permanent wave treatments have been well known and have enjoyed considerable success for many years, there is presently no straightforward manner of determining, during the procedure, whether each and every rolled section of hair has been properly treated with the requisite solutions. Failure to apply a required solution to even one of the rolled sections requires the entire process to be repeated at a later time. The varying degrees of experience of hair salon personnel and the frequency of interruptions and diversions in hair salons often makes it difficult to assure that the solutions are applied in a systematic and uninterrupted manner. Accordingly, over 20% of all permanent wave treatments require a return visit and a re-treatment to the inconvenience of customers and to the expense of the salon. Packaged in-home permanent wave products are similarly handicapped and, being typically applied by nonprofessionals, may experience an even greater percentage of required reapplications.
An object of the present invention is to provide a means of tracing the application of permanent wave treatment chemicals which is readily incorporated into standard methods for performing these treatments and which provide a straightforward and reliable method of determining which rolled sections of hair have or have not received treatment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means of tracing the application of permanent wave treatment chemicals which is inexpensive and convenient to use.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a tracing element which readily mixes with existing permanent wave treatment chemicals, yet is non-toxic, will readily rinse from the hair, and will not disturb or alarm the client during treatment.